


Nine

by WiredRoses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But it's a one shot, Like a fraction of a fraction of plot, Lust, M/M, Mostly Smut, One Shot, Side Meanie and Soonhoon if you SQUINT hard, Smut, Some Plot, WHAT DO I TAG H E L P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredRoses/pseuds/WiredRoses
Summary: As the CEO’s son of the most powerful trade federation in the world, Wen Junhui has the world to do his bidding. There is nothing he can’t have, be it items, material, or people; they’re all the same.And, oh, how easy it is for him. He picks jewels off his shoulder as others do lint, like the man he was born to be.That is, until a particular secretary’s son catches his eye, and that control he always had slips between the gaps of his fingers.





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time writing smut so like it's actually AWFUL but I need to practice because I want to be a diverse writer and I'm also trash for everything so : )
> 
> There may be a lot of spelling mistakes/grammatical errors since I'm illiterate and a complete waste of space (and I wrote this super fast in like a few hours while watching an anime) so if you spot any let me know so I can go back an fix it!
> 
> ALSO just a warning the tense I write in CHANGES BYIFEAJKHJKFAE it's so gross when I was rereading I looked at it and was absolutely destroyed by how terrible I am. BUT I was like yeah I am lazy and this is fine so let me just POST. So yeah, sorry.

Junhui stretched out the muscles in his back, feeling the knots of an uncomfortable positioned sleep come loose. The sun’s rays streamed through the floor to ceiling windows and drenched the pristine hotel room in a pale light that could only be seen in mid-morning Seoul. Silver, glass, and gold items reflected little patches of even lighter spots along the walls and master bed. 

Yet, despite how perfect it all seemed to be, Junhui had no interest in lingering. Especially not with last night’s conquest shifting on her side of the bed as if about to wake up. He pursed his lips and, as routinely as it was for him now, slipped on his trousers and dress shirt from last night and walked out of the room. 

“Put the room charge under my name,” he said to the receptionist as he rolled up the sleeves and walked by without stopping, making his way to the building’s exit. 

The receptionist, apparently new, immediately flustered and called out. “Sir! Sir! I need your name.”

He didn’t turn back, but he did hear the harshness with which the manager hissed at the receptionist, “Wen Junhui, you buffoon,” he almost had it in him to feel bad for the clueless man.

It took him approximately seven steps out of the hotel before he was stopped by the bowing of his driver, Jing. “Glad you came,” Junhui winked as he stepped around him to the already open door. 

“Glad to see you alive, sir,” the old man muttered and Junhui laughed. He had grown accustomed to his driver’s brash personality and found that he preferred someone who could speak back to him. Perhaps he liked the challenge more than he thought. Though he supposed there wasn’t much competition considering he’d fired his first two after they’d been ‘too soft’. His father hadn’t cared, though he had sighed and made his secretary do a double check on them all. 

Just as he finally sat comfortably in the back of the Mercedes-Benz, his phone went off. ‘Off’ may not have been the right word considering how ballistic the pings rapidly fired, texts coming in faster than light. He was just trying to begin reading the latest ones when a call came instead, the name displayed  _ Kwon Soonyoung _ and had an annoyingly generic ringtone. He mentally prepared himself before he picked up. 

“Hey,” he grinned, knowing how Soonyoung would react.

“Hey?  _ Hey? _ !” as expected, a drama queen. “That’s what I get after you completely abandon me last night? I don’t even know if ‘abandoned’ is the right word because you may as well have just thrown me to the wolves.” Junhui’s Korean was good but even he was impressed by how well he was keeping up with Soonyoung’s rapid rant. 

“I don’t remember doing any throwing.”

Junhui could literally hear Soonyoung seething at this. “Oh yeah? How come I remember so well then? You just ran off with some dyed-blonde pinup that literally sat on your lap after you had one drink in your hand and—god why am I even bothering, you’re always the same.” Junhui laughed candidly at this.

“Okay, first of all, I didn’t abandon you, I just went home—”

“To a hotel.”

“I went  _ home _ to a  _ hotel—” _

“With a pinup model.”

“I went  _ home _ to a  _ hotel _ with a  _ pinup model _ , and secondly, wasn’t Jihoon with you? You could’ve just left when I did instead of wasting your time trying to make him jealous as you, basically, were doing the whole night.” Low blow. Whatever.

Soonyoung scoffed. “Some friend you are, didn’t even stay to witness my success.”

“Ah, so you did go home with Jihoon, then?” Junhui twisted the cord of the earphones hanging out of his pocket. 

“Obviously I went home with Jihoon because unlike you, I can fuck the same person more than once and still go back for more,” Soonyoung was stating some solid facts right now, “It’s called commitment, Jun, look it up.”

“Commitment would be dating.”

“Commitment to fuck buddies when we’re wasted is the same thing,”  _ was it though? _ something crashed in the back, “oops, he’s up. Okay we are  _ not _ done with this, I’m calling back when I’ve made my escape.”

“Good luck,” Junhui tried but Soonyoung had already hung up and the car returned to its terrible music from the radio, instead.

He had just pocketed his phone when Jing spoke up from the front. “Sir, you have the Wen Trade Event tonight, your father asks that you please show up on time and in appropriate attire.”

Junhui sighed and felt to the side of the car for the pack of cigarettes he always kept stuffed in. He had one lit in less than thirty seconds and inhaled deeply, craving the comfort of a quicker death. “What would be considered appropriate attire?”

“My suggestion would be a formal suit,” Jing didn’t miss a beat, “perhaps explicitly expensive, just to impress?”

“Of course,” Junhui simply looked out of the window, knowing that his agreement to Jing’s suggestion meant an immediate change in route to the best tailor in Seoul. He exhaled, letting the cloud of smoke surround him for a moment before rolling down a fraction of the car window and letting it all escape. 

He thought back to last night, though it was somewhat foggy he seemed to recall most of the important events. His nose wrinkled when he recalled who he’d taken back, she’d been mediocre in bed at best and her noises were far more closely related to a pornstar than anything real. Junhui remembered all his one night stands, not by name nor always by face, but by how much he rated them. So far the highest he’d received had been a solid 7 from a guy who’d ended up as a best friend when the alcohol had burned out of his system. How lucky Jihoon must feel to be banging a 7/10 fuck almost every week. Junhui and Soonyoung still laugh when that night is brought up, they couldn’t help it if they tried. They were wingman till the end of time. 

“Shall I make an appointment at the tailor, sir?” Jing asked from the front again, poised to give a call.

But Junhui waved his hand. “Nah, Wonwoo will take me no matter what.”

“Of course, sir.”

  
  


❀❀❀

  
  


“I’ve arrived.” Junhui announced as he strolled in, flinging the dark wood double doors open as far as they would go. 

Wonwoo looked up from where he was fitting a young woman’s purple-velvet dress. She turned around to glare at the intrusion. Junhui ignored her. “I need a suit for tonight,” he said.

“Obviously—” Wonwoo began but was cut off.

“He’s with a client right now,” the girl jutted her chin out in an attempt to establish some sort of dominance. Junhui cocked his head at her and gave Wonwoo a look as if to say,  _ is she for real? _

Wonwoo gave a shrug and turned to her again. “Unfortunately, he made an appointment in advance, I seem to have forgotten about it.”

“Are you serious?” she scoffed and Junhui grinned as she got down and stormed off to change. They waited a few seconds before she came out and angrily exclaimed, “I hope you know I’ll be leaving a bad review.” The door slammed shut behind her.    
“You’re making me lose customers every time you come,” Wonwoo sighed at the door, “it’s terrible for business, these bad reviews.”

“Stop complaining, everyone could give you bad reviews on Yelp or whatever and you’d still have a line of 900 on your waitlist.” Wonwoo smiled at this, not denying it. Wearily, he gathered the items he’d been using for her dress and brought them back behind his main desk. There was a tape measure around his neck and large round glasses framed his face. But as he shifted slightly to the side and his neck was a little more exposed—

“Oh my god,” Junhui said, “I was going to bring Mingyu along you know but damn, I guess I didn’t need to considering you probably were with him all night.” He nodded at Wonwoo’s hickey-dotted neck.

Wonwoo threw an empty string coil at him. “Shut up.” He made no move to cover them again and Junhui snorted. 

“No wonder you have such dark eye bags I bet you got no sleep—”

This time a box of extra suit cuffs was hurdled at his chest and Junhui just barely had time to catch it, even though he fumbled. “Shut up, Jun,” he removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “What do you need this suit for? Before I change my mind about doing this kindly.”

“Ah yes, I have the Wen Trade Event tonight. So, very, very formal.” 

Wonwoo made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth. “I forgot about that, damn, that’s tonight?” Junhui nodded, “I’ve got your measurements and all so it’s not a problem, just pick it up in,” he squinted at the time on his phone, “probably 4 hours or so. Come by at 5:30, it starts at 7, right?” 

“I’ll have my driver by at 5:30 then,” Junhui decided proudly and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Tell Jing I say Hi, then,” he said offhandedly.

“Don’t forget you’re coming as well, I expect a sharp suit on you tonight, Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui patted right over his heart.

Wonwoo simply pursed his lips and gave a non committed ‘hmm’ before asking, “the Wen family hates to be disappointed.”

“It’s not just the Wen family tonight, though, remember. It’s every single important family globally and their personally invited guests. It’s simply the biggest Gala of the year is all.” Junhui added with a wave of his hand. 

“How could I forget.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

“I don’t know how such a thing could slip your mind!” Junhui sounded aghast despite forgetting the event not an hour prior. 

Naturally, Wonwoo knew him. “I doubt you were precise with your calendar dates either but you do you, I suppose.” Junhui laughed.

“Who will you be inviting as a personal guest, then? Not Mingyu, of course, he’s the heir of Asia’s most exquisite hotel chain. Can’t get much more important than that.” Junhui grinned. Despite how different Wonwoo’s job was from most of those invited, he was the tailor of likely 99% of all the suits and dresses worn by celebrities in South, Central, and East Asia and was, therefore, indispensable.

“You know your father’s secretary? Xu Yuyan?” Junhui nodded but Wonwoo shifted his glasses to better read the long list of orders he had so he was only half-focused on what he was saying. “I invited her son.”

“What the fuck? Xu Yuyan already has an primary invitation, so obviously her son would already be invited.” He hadn’t known his father’s secretary even had a family, she was so young looking. 

Wonwoo shook his head. “A primary invitation can be turned down, which is what Minghao did like he does every year, since he’s studying in Singapore right now.” He made quick edits on the dates of certain orders to prioritize Junhui’s. “But a secondary invitation by a primary invited can’t be turned down and I think it’s ridiculous that he doesn’t come every year so, I’m forcing him to.”

Junhui snorted. “Seriously? If the kid doesn’t want to come then he shouldn’t have to come, what is he? Middle School? High school?” he guessed based on how old he thought his mother was. 

Wonwoo, however, shook his head. “He’s 21, just a year younger than we are.” Junhui whistled, unexpected to say the least. “He’s one of Mingyu’s best friends.”

“Explains why you know him.”

“I think we’re done here, you’re now just bothering me.” Wonwoo looked up just to glare. Junhui received the message loud and clear and made his way toward the exit chuckling.

Just as he reached the doors he turned and called, “I’ll make sure Mingyu is in a flawless suit too!” and ran cackling as the shoe Wonwoo threw missed him by an inch.

 

❀❀❀

 

His car arrived at the brilliant time of 7:45, his father would be so proud that he actually tried this year. There was a massive gathering of reporters, photographers, fansites, and paparazzi along the velvet ropes that kept them off the long red carpet up the grand steps. The Marriott’s front was bedazzled to accompany the richest event of the year. Security dotted the poles of the barriers keeping out those that were there for work from those who were invited.

“Will you be going inside, Jing?” Junhui asked as he clasped the final cuffs on his new, black and white suit. It was made of a mix of cashmere, wool, and silk and there was little close to the extravagance of its design and quality. Wonwoo had, once again, not disappointed. And the price Junhui had paid for it was enough to last Wonwoo a decade without worry. 

“I’m only here to drive you around, as usual, sir.” 

Junhui chuckled. “I won’t be needing a drive back tonight. You can come inside, your attire is probably finer than what most are turning up in, anyways.”

His car, were it anyone else, would’ve been hurried along already. But everyone knew where Wen Junhui stopped, and everyone knew they couldn’t touch it. There were hundreds of photographers already gathered around, anticipating his exit from the vehicle eager to grab a shot that would put them on the front page of wherever they worked. He always made the front page. 

Junhui checked his hair in the mirror just as a few screams of joy and aggressive clicking of cameras increased. Celebrities were likely arriving. He ignored them and adjusted his earrings. Making sure every piece of him was immaculate. The world was about to see him and he would not disappoint.

“Wish me luck then, Jing,” Junhui waved as he prepared to exit.

“You won’t need it, sir,” his driver called as the bodyguard finally received the signal to open the door.

The noise immediately increased tenfold and Junhui let himself adjust as he stepped out of the vehicle. Reporters began calling out, fans screamed his name, but nothing beat the excessive clicking and and flashes from the thousands of cameras. He gave a smile for a fraction of a second, just to keep the photographers guessing. He walked with the steady confidence that came with practice; Junhui’s had two decades of practice. The diamonds on his suit glittered in the bright lights and there was a chorus of cooes when he lifted his hand to expose his cuffs lined in parchment silver. The world knew he looked extraordinary tonight. 

The carpet was dotted with dozens of celebrities, businessmen, and corporate legends as they each made their way up the steps and into the venue where they would be free of potential blindness and deafness. “We’re moving steady,” Junhui said in a normal speaking voice and despite the thunderous noise, his bodyguards understood perfectly well. Their pace remained constant, a sign of power. The massive doors finally approached and even Junhui had to admit it was becoming tedious to continue walking out here. 

He needed a drink. Luckily, he was blessed with the doors opening for his arrival and the bows of servants as well as important people as he finally walked through. Though the noise wasn’t as loud inside, it was still there; accompanied by violins, of course, but still there. Junhui looked up and saw his father walking down from the stage, they shared a nod. Nothing personal, just not a time for father-son bonding time. This was a night to boost their economic status for the next year. 

“Drink, Mr. Junhui?” A servant dressed in fine a black and gold suit and apron asked. He tentatively took a glass of champagne off the silver tray and she bowed before scurrying off. The first thing he did was move away from the doors, but he made it seem as though he had an intention beyond that. There was nothing more denying than looking lost. 

People greeted him left and right and he politely responded to each individual. Though he never bowed when they did, that was not his role to play. To his glee, he spotted a mop of bright red hair and immediately made his way over, knowing full well who it would be. 

“Finally, the man who rules it all, arrives,” Soonyoung grinned widely as Junhui approached him. He already had a half empty glass of champagne in his hand. 

“Not quite yet, Soonyoung,” Junhui winked, “and I’m quite happy as is.”

“Of course, of course,” Soonyoung suddenly snapped his fingers in the air a few times and a bewildered Junhui turned around to see who it was. 

Seungkwan emerged from the crowd with two more glasses of the sparkling drink but based on the thickness of how it moved in the cup, something else was probably in there too. “Don’t get wasted right away,” Junhui warned, though he was eyeing the vodka with want.

“Mmm, as if you wouldn’t join us,” Seungkwan singsonged as he handed the glass over to an eager Soonyoung. 

“Damn, Junhui, you really didn’t waste anything on that suit,” a whistle came from behind and he turned around to see Jeonghan walking up with Wonwoo and Mingyu in tow. 

Junhui grinned widely. “Of course not, though I’m sure Wonwoo won’t let me reveal how much,” Junhui wiggled his brows. 

“It’s really beyond my control but okay,” the tailor murmured and Mingyu laughed. 

“Who cares, it’s stunning, great work,” Jeonghan winked at Wonwoo who gave him a thumbs up. Mingyu still had a smile on his face as he whipped out his phone and began aggressively typing. 

“Who’s so important that you’re that stressed, Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked where he slung an arm around Junhui’s shoulders. 

“I’m not stressed, I’m irritated,” Mingyu sighed, “Minghao’s being ridiculous, I specifically told him  _ 7:00 PM, it starts at 7:00 PM _ , and who’s not here at 7:00 PM? Xu Minghao, that’s who.”

“Who the fuck’s Xu Minghao?” Seungcheol asked as he walked up, Chan behind him chugging what probably wasn’t his first glass of champagne. 

“Mingyu and Wonwoo’s friend who they forcefully brought out of Singapore by secondary inviting.” Junhui supplied before either of them could start.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Insufferable.”

“He’s secretary Xu’s son.” Jeonghan nodded over to where Xu Yuyan was just in line of sight, chatting with another secretary of lesser importance. There was a chorus of ‘oh’s from the group but Soonyoung raised a brow. 

“Well is he coming or not? Everyone’s mainly supposed to arrive before Jun,” he stated and it was true, there were significantly less people arriving once Junhui was inside. It was merely a softer trickle of those who had underestimated Seoul traffic at this hour. So mostly foreigners. 

“He’s coming, he’s coming,” Mingyu waved them all off, “he’s probably going to be here in the next couple minutes or so—oh he said he’s coming up now.”

Everyone’s gaze turned to the shut main doors and Junhui tipped the remainder of his champagne down his throat before he realized there was stronger tang to it. He must’ve accidentally taken Soonyoung’s glass when it was on the table. Not that it mattered, he welcomed it. He gave a bored glance to the DJ who had taken over for the violins and was now playing some more upbeat music. It increased in volume and Junhui was about to ask if he should ask them to change it when the doors opened.

All Junhui could hear in that moment was the music and someone’s  _ “Holy shit” _ before he lost touch with reality all together. Or he assumed he did because whoever was walking in right now was not human. No way.

His suit hugged his lean frame perfectly, tailored to an exceptional fit. It made his long legs seem even longer and his hands seem even more elegant. It was black, but not ebony, closer to a dark grey. He had a mullet—his black hair was a  damn  _ mullet _ , and Junhui hated mullets but this one… this one, he decided, was god’s finest gift. It was topped off with longer in the front too, so it almost covered his eyes if he let it hang. And when Junhui looked up to see his face he saw it was—

“Gorgeous.” He didn’t know if anyone heard. It didn’t matter.

Xu Yuyan scuttled over and grabbed her son’s arms, smiling broadly while Minghao gave her a small smile before being dragged off. Even as he disappeared into the crowd, Junhui watched with blatant lust. 

Wen Junhui wanted Xu Minghao. And there was nothing in the world Junhui didn’t get.

 

❀❀❀

 

It was only half an hour later and Junhui was no longer quite in his right mind, in fact, most of his thoughts were tarnished by the ever harsh effects of alcohol. And where there may have been a smidge of restraint before, Junhui found it was all gone and was simply left with one mission: Xu Minghao. Oh what he would give to fuck him into the sheets. 

But he didn’t need to give anything, he was Wen Junhui, son of the most powerful man alive, and he would get what he wanted; free of charge. Detaching himself from a drunk Soonyoung had turned out far easier than he anticipated, but then again, it was only with his luck that Jihoon returned from wherever he went and took his—boyfriend? No, his fuck buddy, he supposed. But that didn’t matter anymore, what mattered was he had his priorities straight.

He slipped between people, ignoring whoever he could and quickly greeting others. He’d have to have said ‘good to see you too’ to at least fourteen people he didn’t know by now. 

Twenty minutes later and he was beginning to wonder if Minghao had already left when he saw him again. This time leaning against a pillar near the bar, talking to a man who must have been at least twice his age and who was not-very-subtly, moving his hand up a very disinterested Minghao’s thigh. 

He didn’t waste a minute. “Kim Chulsoon,” he drawled, hands in pockets, recalling the name of the retail owner. He remembered him quite well, actually; his income decreased every year and Junhui knew this year’s invite was more out of pity than anything. He also knew this year would be his last official primary attendance. “Do you not have your depleting stocks to lust after more than a man a third your age.”

Kim Chulsoon turned and looked absolutely mortified at the sentence where Minghao’s lips quirked up about a millimeter. He quickly apologized to Junhui and fled the scene, to either ponder over his life choices or latch onto poor young person. Junhui knew which one was more likely. 

“You looked in need of rescue.” Junhui gave a subtle smile. 

Minghao glanced at the disappearing rear of the old man once before meeting Junhui’s gaze. “I don’t know, I thought he’d be loaded so I was debating fucking him for money,” he sighed, “though I suppose you said he was losing it all, so that would’ve made me a prostitute without gain.”

Junhui didn’t bother pushing down the burst of lust that began coiling in his stomach. He’d never had someone speak like this to him on their first encounter before and it was really doing something to his desire. “Do you need the money?”

Minghao shook his head, “if I had it maybe my mother could stop spending it on my tuition and more on herself, it must suck being the secretary of a dictator.”

Junhui froze at this. He knew his father was harsh but that was the first time he’d heard anyone use that word—perhaps, he supposed, it was more because no one had ever said it to  _ him. _ “Interesting word choice for the CEO, why would you say he’s a dictator?”

Minghao looked over him with a degree of boredom. “I say it as I see it and all I’ve ever seen is him ordering my mother around.”

He’d slowly been making his way closer to Minghao, until he was leaned against the bar table and created almost a little corner for themselves to ward off anyone who wanted to approach. “So you hate him then?”

“Hate? That’s a strong word, I never said I hated him.”

Junhui raised a brow. “Then what?”

“Strong dislike?” Minghao smiled, it was just a whisper of one, but it was still there as he raised his glass to take a sip from the champagne. 

“I see,” Junhui lifted his fingers as if to inspect them, but was just a shield to observe Minghao more covertly. He really was more stunning up close; long fingers and gorgeous eyes. “Would you say you  _ strongly dislike _ everything about him?”

Minghao lowered his glass. “Likely so.”

“His items?”

“Probably.”

“His face?”

“Definitely.”

“His children?”

Minghao raised his left brow. “Sure. With a father like that they must be the devil’s spawn.”

Junhui felt this was the perfect time for introductions. “So you’re Xu Yuyan’s son then? Xu Minghao.”

If the other man was surprised that he knew his name, he didn’t express it. “Correct.”

He didn’t ask for Junhui’s name, but that didn’t matter. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Wen Junhui, devil’s spawn, I suppose.”

Minghao’s eyebrows shot up a millimetre, the only action betraying his surprise in an otherwise untouchable cool demeanor. Junhui thought he may apologize, that was always fun; it displayed control. But no, Xu Minghao merely let out a soft chuckle and met Junhui’s hand with his own. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“As am I, apparently,” Junhui decided there was no time like the present to snatch at an opportunity, “here I was thinking it would be so easy to seduce the son of a secretary.” 

“Ah!” Minghao turned to him a bit more, “this was a seduction attempt, was it? So it wasn’t to help out a poor man being hounded by an old sleaze.”

“That was, of course, part of it,” Junhui smiled, imagining it to look more feline than anything, “but one can always have an ulterior motive, no?”

“Certainly, certainly.” Minghao pushed himself gently off the pole and took one step over to Junhui, until the tips of their shoes were almost touching. “Though, I must admit,” he took one long finger and placed it on the very top button of Junhui’s silk shirt, “if that was your intention,” Junhui had difficulty controlling his heartbeat as Minghao began to drag it slowly down his torso, over the plane of his stomach and rested just above the most sensitive area of his body. He leaned in then, just a bit, until his face wasn’t too far from Junhui’s but there was still a distance he couldn’t cover. “You’ve failed brilliantly.” And with that he lifted his hand, relieving all the pressure, swiftly tore off the top button of Junhui’s shirt, and strode off into the crowd. 

Junhui could honestly say in all his 22 years, his heart had never beat that fast. It was still pounding against his chest despite not being touched anymore. He let out a shaky breath. Then another. Then—

A smile crept upon his face, slowly, ever so slowly. He hadn’t anticipated how much he would love a challenge or how much Xu Minghao walking away would only increase the tightening coil in his abdomen. But this wasn’t the time to give up, no, not at all. 

In contrast, he was about ready to go after him when someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him upright. Being so full of liquor he couldn’t quite process who it was until he looked up properly and was put face to face with a very angry Wonwoo. 

“You idiot, Jun,” he was practically glowering. 

“What did I do now?” Junhui didn’t bother trying to pry himself away from Wonwoo and he found he didn’t even need to think about it because Wonwoo let him go not seconds later.

Only to bend down and pick something off the ground. When he rose back up Junhui noticed Mingyu had curiously appeared behind him. Junhui focused his attention on what Wonwoo was holding in his hand. “You  _ idiot _ .”

Junhui had to squint to see what the shining item was and—”Oh shit, sorry Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo flicked the button at his head. “Sorry doesn’t fix my suit, Jun, did you know this was a real diamond? Of course you did, you bought it for fucking six hundred thousand dollars, so why.  _ Why _ would you break it off?” he sounded fully exasperated. 

“Sorry, sorry, but you know it’s technically my suit so I mean I can do what I—”

“I think the fuck  _ not  _ you useless hedgehog, this is  _ my _ tailored work,  _ my  _ blood, sweat, and tears.” Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose again and took a deep breath. Mingyu, chuckling softly, put a hand on his lower back. 

“Have you seen Minghao by the way? I thought I’d introduce everyone but I’ve yet to come across him.” Mingyu cocked his head.

Junhui debated lying but he found that a half-truth would be better right now, instead, “I’ve already met him and he went off not moments before you arrived,” Junhui picked the lint off his shoulder jacket, “would you like my assistance in finding him?”

Mingyu eyed him suspiciously, “since when do you want to help doing anything?”

Junhui gave an innocent smile.

“What—” 

“He wants to fuck him, Mingyu, don’t be dense,” Wonwoo cut in after regaining composure, Mingyu let out an ‘ah’, clearly not bothered. 

“And the prize goes to you, Wonwoo!” Junhui smiled. “Let’s go find him!” he announced and stalked off ahead, energy levels rising.

“Oh boy,” Wonwoo and Mingyu muttered at the same time.

 

❀❀❀

 

Mingyu frowned at his phone as both he and Wonwoo followed Junhui around the place, Wonwoo doing a much better job of helping him search. Junhui was very obviously determined to find Minghao, he was only counting on the fact that Mingyu wanted to see his best friend too. 

“This is getting kind of ridiculous, isn’t it?” Wonwoo huffed, irritated at literally everything around him. “Perhaps we should be waiting for Mingyu to get a text back?” 

Mingyu looked up at the mention of his name. “He’s not replying.”

“That’s why I said we should wait,” the tailor emphasized, but his tone was soft as it always was with Mingyu.

But the latter just shook his head. “He may not respond, though, so it’s faster if we just find him.”

Wonwoo let out a sigh but didn’t disagree. Junhui didn’t know Minghao but he knew both of them did and was content with letting them dictate how to find him. 

That’s approximately when Mingyu let out a call, “Xu Minghao!” his voice carried across the hall and Junhui whipped around to glare but found that Mingyu was frantically waving. Which meant: he was found. 

Minghao’s expression lightened considerably the moment he saw Mingyu and he only quirked a brow when he saw Junhui with them. “Oh I see, you’re friends,” Minghao pursed his lips and Mingyu dove forward to hug him. 

“Oh my god, it’s been years,” Mingyu exclaimed and Minghao smiled brightly and returned the hug. “Don’t leave again.”

Minghao laughed. “It’s just one more year, Mingyu, then I’ll be done.” He ruffled the other’s hair. “I’ll be back then.”

“A year’s a long time.” Mingyu muttered as he detached himself from his friend.

“It’ll be by in a flash.” Minghao waved it off as he stepped around to hug Wonwoo, too. But this hug was far shorter lived because Minghao, who seemed as though he’d suddenly remembered something, stepped back with a dark expression on his face. “Wonwoo, I need to tell you, though, if you haven’t already seen him…”

“What?” Wonwoo furrowed his brows.

Minghao looked nervous then, Junhui was surprised at the extremely sudden change in atmosphere, as though they had changed perspective in a book without warning. Mingyu spoke up though, “what?” he gave a questioning look to Minghao.

But it seemed that Wonwoo got it in that moment, for he blanched at this. “No,” was the only thing he said.

“I couldn’t stop him, I’m so sorry.” Minghao shook his head, sounding terribly exhausted by the prospect of whoever ‘ _ he’ _ was. 

“He’s… here?” Wonwoo looked around, frantically, as if he was about to be pounced on. Junhui looked to Mingyu for answers but he found that the other man was just as confused as he was. What was going on?

That was, apparently, when Wonwoo spotted whoever he was so terrified of. He watched as Wonwoo turned just to look at Mingyu with large, dark, apologetic eyes. “Wonwoo…?” Mingyu looked so terribly bewildered.

“I’m so sorry,” Wonwoo whispered before disappearing into the crowd. Junhui gaped after him.  _ What the fuck? _ He noticed Minghao’s expression, filled with guilt. Slowly, Junhui turned to Mingyu. His heart lurched when he saw how absolutely destroyed his friend seemed. 

“Mingyu…?” Junhui tried.

“What just happened?” Mingyu said, but it sounded so broken. Junhui wasn’t sure what to do, whether to walk over and put his arm on his shoulder or tell him to go after Wonwoo or… it seemed he didn’t need to do anything. 

Minghao stepped forward, his distraught stance completely erased. He was just the calm, collected man Junhui had seen an hour before. “I can’t tell you what it is, Gyu… but I think you should go help Wonwoo.” He said it so softly but there was a strength disguised beneath that Junhui knew Mingyu would hear. 

Mingyu took a deep breath. “Okay,” he finally said and moved swiftly in the direction Mingyu disappeared off to.

The only people left were Junhui and Minghao. Well, them and hundreds of other people, but they didn’t really count. He waited a few moments before asking Minghao, “what was that about?”

Minghao shook his head. “I can’t say.”

“What do you mean you can’t say?” Junhui frowned. “What happened to Wonwoo?”

“It’s not my story to tell,” Minghao brushed him off again but this time he turned his head so he was looking at Junhui. “You can ask him, maybe he’ll tell it one day.”

Junhui cocked his head. 

“Are you worried?” Minghao asked.

“Of course, he’s my friend.”

Minghao turned fully then. “Just because you’re someone’s friend, doesn’t mean you automatically worry for them.”

Junhui blinked once. “I don’t know what you mean. Relationships are built off understanding each other’s feelings.”

“Feelings can change, though.” Minghao’s eyes suddenly became glassy, as if not focusing properly anymore. “And sometimes you forget to care.”

“Who are you referring to?” Junhui asked, feeling more and more lost but wanting to know more.

“Someone close to me.”

“That’s vague.” 

“Tragically, you’ve yet to unlock that level of closeness.” Minghao smiled, but it wasn’t a kind one. It was… something else. Something that made Junhui almost forget what they were just talking about.

“How would I get to unlock that, then?” Junhui raised an eyebrow.

Minghao looked him dead in the eye and said, “I thought you already had a plan for that. You said you were seducing me.” 

Junhui didn’t let his eyes widen, though they tried. “I thought you said I failed.”

“No, I said you were  _ failing _ . As in, in that moment.” Minghao shifted his weight. “That doesn’t mean you’re going to continue to fail.”

He didn’t let it show but Junhui’s heart skipped a beat. Did he really say that? It felt like a line out of a drama. “You weren’t so willing before.”

“Times change.” Minghao shrugged. “And I’m bored, this ‘Gala’ wasn’t made for me.”

“No, it was made to boost our cooperation’s economic status and to flex our riches.” Junhui deadpanned.

Minghao laughed, softly. “That’s very true.”

That laugh was all he needed to return to his original task. He reached forward and ran his fingers down Minghao’s back until they paused just above his ass. “Interestingly, there are many other things I would rather flex instead.” 

Minghao’s eyes darkened, but he kept a small smile on his lips. “That’s more like the you I met.”

Junhui let out a low laugh. “Peculiar, isn’t it? How easily you switch between emotions.”

“There’s nothing peculiar about it.” Minghao stepped forward so he could reached forward and toy with the collar where he broke the button off before. “I’m simply bored,” he moved his hands so they grazed the exposed bit of Junhui’s chest, “and you… seem like you’d be interesting to me, after all.”

Junhui let out a shuddering breath. “Are you going to disappear again?” 

Minghao chuckled. “No.”

Junhui pulled him closer to his chest. “Mmm, are you sure?”

The other man leaned in then, close enough that his mouth was basically at Junhui’s ear. And he whispered in an agonizingly thick voice: “No promises.” 

That was all it took for Junhui to take his arm and grab Minghao’s wrist. Leading him directly toward the lifts that were completely inaccessible for the evening. Except, of course, for the son of Wen Liuwei, who had no barriers. He didn’t even need to do more than flick his head to the side and the security parted. The lift was already called but Junhui ignored the man as he dragged Minghao into the lift and before the doors were even fully shut, he was on him. 

His arms caged Minghao between the lift wall and his chest and he looked down at the man with an expression he knew displayed blatant lust. Minghao’s eyes betrayed everything he wanted, that much was clear. And right now, based on the darkness in his eyes, Junhui knew. 

“Exceptional,” he murmured, still just looking at him as the lift went up and up.

Minghao grinned and lifted his hands up Junhui’s torso until they fastened around the back of his neck. “So I’ve been told.” And to Junhui’s immense shock it was Minghao that closed the distance, shoving their lips together with no little force.

Junhui responded almost immediately, not taking the time to bask in how soft Minghao’s lips were because the kissing was a mess of teeth and when Junhui nudged his tongue against Minghao’s lips they opened without any resistance. And then it was a mess of tongue. Unlike Minghao’s arms which remained still and strong, Junhui let himself roam the other’s body. Exploring all the crevices he could beneath the suit he was wearing. He was half in his right mind to move his mouth lower to Minghao’s neck when the bell chimed and the lift doors slowly began to open.

“Fuck  _ off _ !” Junhui shouted at the doors that ruined everything. Minghao’s melodic laughter came from behind only fueling how pissed off Junhui is in that moment. He doesn’t move though, doesn’t give any kind of signal that he plans on leaving the lift because he’s too focused on the fact that Minghao’s lips were slicked and swollen and his eyes were half closed. Like he was in a dream. And though Junhui imagined he didn’t look any better, he found it  _ breathtaking  _ to say the least.

Minghao, eventually, takes it as his job and slides down the wall to escape the cage made by Junhui’s arms. Once he stands in the middle of the lift, he turns back around to gently tug on Junhui’s suit shirt. 

He immediately moves. In a daze as he follows Minghao out of the lift and into the top floor suite. 

It’s the door of the suite that snapped him back into action. 

He roughly slams the keycard against the door and doesn’t wait for Minghao to even respond before he opens the door and shoves him into the room. Minghao’s eyes widen as he’s backed up and up until his legs hit the master bed. Junhui smiles devilishly before grabbing him and clashing their mouths together again. 

It’s about twenty seconds in and Junhui is reaching down to grab Minghao’s crotch when the noises begin. Or rather,  _ Minghao’s _ noises begin. Little gasps escape him as he comes for air in between kisses and the tight grip with which he holds Junhui to him is becoming overwhelming and Junhui suddenly feels weak in the knees. He loves loud.

What he doesn’t love, is displaying weakness and with his knees about to buckle he does the only thing he knows he can do. He shoves Minghao back on the bed and climbs on, straddling him with his thighs. 

Minghao gasps at the loss of contact and tries to attach himself but Junhui pushes him down roughly with one hand. 

The rain has begun to fall and it’s extremely loud with every lightning strike illuminating the otherwise dark room. It’s how he sees Minghao so perfectly every few seconds.

“You are viciously gorgeous,” he rasps and Minghao grins like a cat who knows how to get what he wants. Even though it was supposed to be  _ Junhui _ who was getting what he wants. 

Minghao trails up Junhui’s arms until he reaches where the first button would’ve been. “Wouldn’t it be better if this was gone now?” he whispers, though no one would hear them even if he didn’t. It only heats Junhui up even more.

“Last time you did, Wonwoo tried to take my head for the missing diamond.” Junhui breathes.

Minghao hums at this, still lying back on the bed but with a gleam in his eyes that suggests Junhui is less in control than normal. Lightning strikes and Junhui can only watch as Minghao grabs both sides of the shirt and tears them apart swiftly. Diamonds fly everywhere, dotting the bed and lighting up every time lightning strikes just outside the giant windows. Junhui’s chest is exposed, heaving up and down and his eyes are as wide as the moon as he stares down at the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. They make a magical scene, he thinks. Glittering in a room with an untamable nature just outside.

“Now fuck me.” Minghao simply says once Junhui’s shock dies down.

Junhui doesn’t waste an opportunity. He slots their lips together and tears at Minghao’s clothing, ripping it off just as he did his. He claws at Minghao’s belt and whips it off with a satisfying  _ fsh _ that has Minghao sighing into his mouth. It’s becoming too much to handle. But Junhui does anything he wants. 

But he remembers something just as he’s sliding Minghao’s pants down. “I don’t have lube or condoms with me.” He curses himself for leaving them in the car. 

He expects Minghao to stop but instead he gets a, “my back pocket,” and Junhui thinks there’s never been anyone sexier than when he finds the items exactly where he said they’d be. 

“Did you expect to be fucking someone tonight?” Junhui asks suspiciously as he toys with the lube bottle.

Minghao lets out a breathy laugh. “Force of habit, courtesy of my boyfriend.”

Junhui freezes at this. “Boyfriend?”

“Does that bother you?” Minghao cocks his head, a sly grin gracing his lips. “That I’m a cheater?”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” 

“No, that’s why I’m letting you fuck me tonight.” Minghao looks like he might get up if another question comes his way. 

So Junhui doesn’t question. He doesn’t care. He pops off the cap and puts a gracious amount of lube his fingers. He slides off Minghao’s pants and boxers in one clean swoop and lifts his legs until he has easy access to his entrance. “I hope you were planning on fucking me,” Junhui whispers as he slides the first finger in.

Minghao’s hips buck up, hard cock falling back on his stomach and though Junhui chuckles he’s already as hard as anything. The sensation of it rubbing against his clothing is becoming unbearable, he needs to get through this fast. 

When Junhui adds another finger Minghao tangles his fists in the sheets and lets out a breathless moan that only has Junhui’s pants feeling tighter, which shouldn’t have been possible. It’s about then that Junhui finds Minghao’s prostate and the younger’s eyes flash open. 

His hair is already beginning to stick to his forehead with sweat and Junhui’s about to lose it because “holy shit you are phenomenal.” Then he leans down until he’s closer to Minghao’s face and he can hear the younger trying to control shaky breathes. “You seem to enjoy being fucked by my fingers, are you sure you don’t want me to just continue with it?”

He expects Minghao to shake and beg, but instead, he stills down as much as he can, turns to look up at Junhui and says, “fuck me properly.”

Junhui shudders instead, he’s already  _ weak _ for this man. He wastes no time in sliding off the rest of his clothing until his cock is free to breathe the room’s scented air. Lightning flashes outside. 

He tears open the wrapper with his mouth, knowing how dangerous it is but having it all worth when Minghao inhales sharply beneath him. He slides the condom on with years of practice behind him and spreads a generous amount of lube over his cock. Gasping as he touches himself. Minghao grabs his hand when he does it again.

“Don’t.” It’s all Junhui needs to shut up.

He does, however, shove Minghao back down on the sheets and hover above him. Cock lining up with his entrance. He teases it and Minghao shoots him a glare.

“I need your verbal confirmation,” Junhui then whispers, because he’s a dick who needs control. 

Minghao looks up as Junhui braces his hand over Minghao’s head to steady himself. “Fuck me hard, Wen Junhui.”

And Junhui does. He doesn’t even enter slowly because Minghao requested hard, he was going to get hard. He slides in fast, faster than he normally would and he settles into a rhythm where Minghao is a gasping, moaning mess beneath him.

“ _ Jun—” _ he gets out and Junhui might just lose it. Minghao feels so inexplicably tight around him and if he has a boyfriend and is still this stiff  _ wow _ he mustn’t be having a good physical relationship. 

The thought of Minghao’s boyfriend back wherever he is suddenly makes his stomach churn and he pounds into the man below him harder, faster, until he can’t tell where one of them ends and the other begins. 

Minghao’s moaning becomes louder and Junhui begins to gasp because it’s tiring but he’s so energized as he fucks into Minghao like there’s no tomorrow. 

Lightning strikes just outside the window as Minghao’s back arches and he whimpers pathetically as he grabs and pulls Junhui down to crash their lips together. Junhui moans into his mouth but his pace slows a bit at the change in angle. Minghao reaches up and the moment he tangles his long fingers in Junhui’s hair he knows he’s just about gone. 

Luckily he’s not the first one to voice it as Minghao suddenly breaks away to say “I’m going to—”

And he comes, all over his own stomach and the sight of him, diamonds glittering around his head, white streaks painted on his stomach, spit swollen lips with every lightning flash. Is just about enough for Junhui. 

He rides him harder, chasing his own climax. “Wait! Junhui!” Minghao yells beneath him, probably feeling too overstimulated in that moment. “Don’t do this, I’m begging you! Junhui!” 

And that begging. That sign of control being fully given to Junhui. That’s finally enough. 

He fills up the condom and his thrusts stutter as he rides out the rest of his climax. When he’s done, he takes a few moments to breathe, gasping for air as Minghao is beneath him.

When it becomes clear he won’t collapse the second he stands, he slides out and removes the condom, throwing it in the corner of the room. Minghao watches his throw with poorly masked delight. 

Junhui, ever the man, collapses next to Minghao on the bed. “Well, that was exactly what I wanted.”

He can feel Minghao’s smile next to him. “Mmm, I aimed to please myself, of course.” 

They lie in silence for a few moments, Junhui thinks he’ll probably end up falling asleep like this.

But Minghao says, “my plan was to do it in under an hour, but you were slower at finding me than I thought.”

Junhui’s eyes snap open and he gives the man a quizzical look. “What?”

“You,” Minghao lifts his head and rests it on his hand, holding him up, “my plan from the beginning was to fuck you.”

Junhui raises a brow. “Did you know who I was?”

“Of course,” Minghao grins, “only an idiot wouldn’t recognize Wen Junhui when he sees him.” He takes a finger and slowly drags it down Junhui’s front torso, leaving the older to bask in his own shock. “Seriously?”

“Why else would I even show up? Secondary invitations aren’t forced if nobody cares if you come,” Minghao simply says, “my only goal in coming here was to have Wen Junhui fuck me.”

Junhui feels a grin slowly come up on his face. “Your boyfriend know?”

Minghao laughs wildly at this. “Fuck no, he has no idea,” Minghao’s eyes sparkle with mischief, “but I hate him more everyday; it’s my life, anyways.”

Junhui makes a  _ mmm _ noise and lets Minghao keep stroking him, enjoying the feeling of his long fingers mapping him out.

“You were always the first choice.”

Junhui furrows his brows. “First choice for what?”

“Celebrities I would bang.”

Junhui snorts. “Of course I am, I’m flawless.”

Minghao only laughs and takes his hand away before sliding off the bed. Junhui only watches him go into the bathroom with his bundle of clothes. He hears the faucet run for a few moments before turning off. Minghao emerges later fully dress, or rather, fully dressed without his suit jacket because Junhui tore it.

“Fun night, maybe I’ll see you again one day.” Junhui tilts his neck so he can better watch Minghao walk toward the door. He looks as put together as one can with mussed hair and swollen lips. 

“You could stay the night.” Junhui offers casually, hoping the other would say yes. There’s nothing more delightful than looking at someone so beautiful for as long as they can. 

Minghao smiles and shakes his head. “I have a flight, besides,” Minghao waves his hand in Junhui’s general direction, “I’ve heard you leave before the other awakes, anyways. So now I have two reasons to leave now.”

Junhui can’t argue, he probably would’ve left early. Or maybe he wouldn’t have. “Bye then, Xu Minghao.”

“Bye, Wen Junhui.” The door closes softly behind him. 

And the lightning flashes to illuminate Junhui alone. Amplifying the beauty of silence, but showcasing exactly where another should still be. 

Junhui picks up one of the dispersed diamonds and twirls between his forefinger and thumb.  _ 9/10 _ , he thinks. A definite 9/10. 

Maybe he’ll even remember this one by name. 

**Author's Note:**

> Striving to be an author and I change tense at the end of my piece. Isn't that lovely?
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated but I value the comments a lot more because it makes me feel like people really do enjoy my work and find it worth something.
> 
> Since it's a one shot I want to reply to all comments so yeah even if you just have like 2 words to say please comment it always makes my day <3 <3
> 
> ANYWAYS YEAH THANK YOU FOR READING THIS I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT AND I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU GOODNIGHT I am absolute garbage for Junhao it's not even funny they're my 2nd ult ship besides Nomin like jesus they're so amazing.
> 
> (and soonhoon)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3 ;_; 
> 
> I'm also thinking about writing a part for Mingyu/Wonwoo or Soonyoung/Jihoon but I D K if y'all want it please do let me know?
> 
> [follow me on twitter!!](http://twitter.com/wired_roses)


End file.
